memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Whoopi Goldberg
Nombre Completo: Caryn Elaine Johnson Biografía: Nacida el 13 de Noviembre de 1955 en New York, Estados Unidos. Su primer acercamiento a Star Trek se remonta a cuando era niña, y vio por primera vez la Serie Original y particularmente al rol de Uhura... ella misma cuenta que, cuando la vio, corrió a gritarle a sus padres: "¡Una negra en Televisión, y no actúa de sirviente!!". Ya era una actriz reconocida por su labor en la película de , "El Color Púrpura", cuando al comienzo de la Segunda Temporada, y tras la partida de Denise Crosby, Whoppi llamó a Gene Roddenberry y le insistió tenazmente en ser parte de la tripulación del Enterprise-D. A su personaje, Guinan lo define como "una combinación de mí misma con y ", y su nombre deriva de , famosa cantinera que mantenía abierto su bar durante la Época de la en Estados Unidos. Apariciones en ST: * (127)(1988) - Guinan * (130)(1988) - Guinan * (135)(1989) - Guinan * (136)(1989) - Guinan * (142)(1989) - Guinan * (148)(1989) - Guinan (material de archivo)(no acreditada) * (150)(1989) - Guinan * (154)(1989) - Guinan * (161)(1990) - Guinan * (163)(1990) - Guinan * (164)(1990) - Guinan * (169)(1990) - Guinan * (174)(1990) - Guinan * (175)(1990) - Guinan * (178)(1990) - Guinan * (184)(1990) - Guinan * (188)(1990) - Guinan * (190)(1991) - Guinan * (191)(1991) - Guinan * (199)(1991) - Guinan * (200)(1991) - Guinan * (201)(1991) - Guinan * (203)(1991) - Guinan * (222)(1992) - Guinan * (223)(1992) - Guinan * (226)(1992) - Guinan * (227)(1992) - Guinan * (233)(1992) - Guinan * (248)(1993) - Guinan *Film "Star Trek: Generations" (1994) - Guinan (No Acreditada) *Film "Star Trek: Nemesis" (2002) - Guinan (No Acreditada) Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Film "The Color Purple" (1985) - Celie *Film "Bagdad Cafe" (1990) - Brenda *Serie "Tales from the Crypt" (1990) - "Peligre" en ep. "Dead Wait" *Film "Ghost" (1990) - Oda Mae Brown *Serie "Captain Planet and the Planeteers" (1990) - Gaia (voz) *Film "The Player" (1992) - Detective Susan Avery *Film "Sister Act" (1992) - Deloris Van Cartier / Hermana Mary Clarence *Film "Loaded Weapon 1" (1993) - Sargento Billy York *Film "Made In America" (1993) - Sarah Mathews *Film "Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit" (1993) - Deloris Van Cartier / Hermana Mary Clarence *Film "The Lion King" (1994) - Shenzi, la Hiena (voz) *Film "The Pagemaster" (1994) - Fantasía (voz) *Telefilm "Cinderella" (1997) - Reina Constantina *Serie "Strong Medicine" (2000) - Dra. Lydia Emerson / Productora Ejecutiva *Film "The Lion King 1 ½" (2004) - Shenzi, la Hiena (voz) *Film "Toy Story 3" (2010) - Stretch (voz) *Film "The Muppets" (2011) - Ella Misma *Serie "666 Park Avenue" (2012) - "Maris Elder" en ep. "Hypnos" *Serie "Glee" (2012/2014) - Carmen Tibideaux *Film "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (2014) - Bernadette Thompson *Serie "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit" (2015) - "Janette Grayson" en ep. "Institutional Fail" Reconocimientos: *Nominada al Oscar y Ganadora del Globo de Oro en el año 1986 en el Rubro "Mejor Actriz Principal" por el Film "The Color Purple" *Ganadora del Oscar, del Globo de Oro y del Premio Saturn de la Academia de Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía y Horror de los Estados Unidos en el año 1991 en el Rubro "Mejor Actriz de Reparto" por el Film "Ghost". *Nominada al Premio Saturn de la Academia de Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía y Horror de los Estados Unidos en el año 1995 en el Rubro "Mejor Actriz de Reparto" por el Film "Star Trek VII: Generations" *Estrella en el Hollywood Walk of Fame el 20 de Julio de 2001. Enlaces externos * * de:Whoopi Goldberg en:Whoopi Goldberg it:Whoopi Goldberg nl:Whoopi Goldberg Goldberg, Whoopi